


Festivity

by Lady_Arrowwood, RadiantSeraphina (Lady_Arrowwood)



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Character Study, Gen, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Arrowwood/pseuds/Lady_Arrowwood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Arrowwood/pseuds/RadiantSeraphina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dedede thinks the King of Dreamland needs to lighten up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festivity

**Author's Note:**

> ...inspired by a post on kirby-shitposts-cause-why-not over on Tumblr because why not?

Dedede waited outside the door, shifting the massive book he held from one paw to the other, while the waddle dee announced his presence. Finally, the waddle dee allowed his admittance, and Dedede sauntered into the king’s private audience hall. King Meta Knight, as always, dressed in full armor, sat across from a small table. “Sir Dedede,” he greeted, indicating to the chair across from him.

 

Dedede frowned, and rather than taking the offered chair (to his Lord's un-surprised dismay), crossed the table and dropped the massive book on the hardwood surface. “Have I ever told you that you’re the absolute _bestest_ king in the entire galaxy?” Dedede asked, flipping quickly through pages.

 

“What do you want?”

 

Dedede found the page and pointed with his paw. “You oughta read this, My Grace.”

 

“ _Your_ Grace,” Meta Knight corrected mildly. “Is this a dictionary?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Then, you might’ve used it to realize that _bestest_ isn’t a word,” the king replied.

 

Dedede rolled his eyes. “Will you just read the damn thing?” he asked. “Mister Smarty King.”

 

The knight leaned forward, his eyes moving to where Dedede indicated. “Pleasure…?” the king queried.

 

“Keep readin’.”

 

“I think you forget who’s of the higher rank here. If you were anyone else…” Meta Knight muttered.

 

“Ah, do you have a soft spot for little, ole me?” Dedede asked.

 

“Hardly,” Meta Knight replied without heat. “But as you wish. Pleasure. A feeling of happiness, satisfaction, or enjoyment. There.”

 

“ _And_ when was the last time you felt any of those things?” Dedede asked, crossing his arms.

 

“This morning—”

 

“ _Outside_ of your swordplay.”

 

Meta Knight gazed skyward, seemingly in an attempt to remember. “I enjoyed myself immensely, when Queen Sectonia invited us to her coronation. She’s a very intelligent and charming lady.”

 

“I _meant_ within the past week o’ somethin’. Not, like, a year ago.”

 

“Well, that’s…”

 

“Exactly. We’re throwin' a party,” Dedede said.

 

“What is the occasion?”

 

“There don’t have to be an occasion to throw a party, Your Kingliness,” Dedede replied.

 

Meta Knight hummed and sat back in his chair. “I’m usually opposed to that sort of…lavishness without cause,” the king said. "Surely, you know that by now."

 

“We ain’t at war; you know! I mean, Sire, I don’t see the harm in just throwin’ one little ole party, Your—my liege.” Dedede threw in a few titles for good measure.

 

Meta Knight was a good king, but he prided ceremony and order, which Dedede struggled with. All the careful coordination and control left little room for spontaneity, and Dedede was practically the embodiment of spontaneity. He and the king were as different as night and day, so most of the kingdom was bewildered that Meta Knight _let_ Dedede take so many liberties and be as bombastic as he was. It helped that Dedede was an _exceptionally_ good fighter, and—although he’d never admit it—Meta Knight did have a heart and a strong sense of loyalty to the people that were under his command.

 

“But we’re at peace _be_ _cause_ of everyone’s hard work. We don’t want to appear lax,” Meta Knight replied.

 

“Well, maybe we oughta reward everyone, then!” Dedede declared, gesturing grandly. “Right? For—er, morale and what-not! ‘Sides, all our enemies are terrified o’ you.”

 

“I think you’ve grown bored,” Meta Knight said slyly. “Perhaps, I ought to order additional patrols for you to perform, since you have so much spare time.”

 

Dedede groaned exaggeratedly and rubbed his forehead with his paw. “Awight, I get it! I knew I shouldn’ have asked.”

 

Dedede gathered up the dictionary and prepared to leave, before Meta Knight went through with his threat. “Dedede—”

 

Dedede paused and spun around. Oh, he was supposed to ask permission to leave, wasn’t he? He usually forgot, but Meta Knight rarely pressed the issue anyway. “Oh, er…sorry, Your Kingliness,” Dedede began. “I—”

 

Meta Knight shook his head. “There’s no need to apologize, but…I didn’t say no. If you really wish to throw a party because you think it will make our people happy, proceed.”

 

“And you’ll come, too?” Dedede asked. Since the king was feeling in a charitable mood, he might as well push his luck.

 

“Of course. I’ll write up a speech, and—”

 

“And stay and party. With me and Kirbs. And ‘Danna Dee an—and the Dedede Knights. I mean, most o’ the kingdom has never seen your face—”

 

“And they never _will_ ,” Meta Knight cut in. “It’s bad enough that you and Kirby know how I look.”

 

“— _so,_ ” Dedede continued, “It’d really raise their spirits to see their king takin’ part in a social function that isn’ just about pleasin’ foreign rulers. It’d be…er, personable. Yeah.”

 

Meta Knight gazed thoughtfully at him for a long moment. “Are you displeased with my rule?”

 

Dedede shook his head. “I jus’ sorta miss…the times before you were king sometimes,” Dedede replied. “I kinda feel like you need somethin’ fun ever now an’ then. You worry too much ‘bout being intimidatin’ and mysterious an’ not enough time being happy.”

 

“I am happy,” Meta Knight said. “You needn’t worry about me like that.”

 

“You’re my friend! I’m always gonna worry ‘bout you like that!”

 

Dedede paused, waiting for Meta Knight to insist they were _allies_ or _ruler and subject_ and most certainly not friends. The puffball wrapped his cape around himself and strode to Dedede. Meta Knight looked much taller, when he was sitting down—even though the king, in Dedede’s humble opinion, sat in _the_ most adorable way. However, when the puffball stood, Dedede clearly towered over him. Every time they stood together, Dedede resisted the urge to pat Meta Knight’s head.

 

“I’m…touched,” Meta Knight said, “That you care so deeply about my happiness.”

 

“Are you being fashe—facat—” Dedede frowned, trying to recall the impressive-sounding word Meta Knight liked to use.

 

“Facetious?” Meta Knight offered. “No, not at all. And—and if it’ll set your mind at ease, I shall attend.”

 

The entire kingdom seemed to brighten. Dedede positively beamed. If Meta Knight said he’d do something, he would; of that, Dedede was absolutely sure. “Thank you!” Dedede exclaimed. “You’re the bestest, most wonderfullest magnificent king in the entire galaxy!”

 

Meta Knight hummed and took a step back. The king had always been awkward about Dedede’s excessive praises, and doubtless, a fierce flush had spread over Meta Knight’s face. “It helps that I have such loyal subjects,” Meta Knight offered.

 

Thrilled, Dedede went for a hug. Meta Knight cleared his throat awkwardly, and Dedede dashed back. The king averted his gaze and picked invisible lint from his cape. “That’s all?” Meta Knight asked.

 

“Yeah, that’s it.”

 

Meta Knight’s cape had felt soft and peculiarly warm for something that had the appearance of slippery silkiness. Dedede had expected Meta Knight to be startled by the hug; the king had never been one for physical affection. Affection was for people like Kirby—not for Meta Knight, King of Dreamland. But for all his posturing, Meta Knight had never asked Dedede to stop his rare hugs or pats, unless they were in public. Then, all the rules changed. “So I’ll take my leave an’ all. But you know we’re loyal cuz you’re a good king,” Dedede said, walking towards the door and gesturing with his free hand. “I jus’ think you need to learn to have fun.”

 

Dedede didn’t look behind him; he had no reason to. If he had, however, he would’ve seen Meta Knight drop his cape and gaze thoughtfully after him. And if he’d been within hearing range, he’d have heard Meta Knight quietly agree.


End file.
